Wayne Péré
Wayne Péré is an actor who played Guill in the fourth season episode . He filmed his scenes for this episode on Friday and between Wednesday and Monday on Paramount Stage 9 and 16. His costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Péré is known for his recurring role as Victor LaRue in three episodes of the television series Walker, Texas Ranger (1995-1997, co-starring Noble Willingham), for his role as Senator Robert Schumacher in two episodes of Banshee (2013, with Ben Cross and Joseph Gatt), and for his supporting role as Lathe in the science fiction comedy Galaxy Quest (1999, with Rainn Wilson, Matt Winston and Heidi Swedberg). He has started his acting career in the late 1980s and guest starred on a number of television series including Alien Nation (1989, with Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Lori Petty, and directed by Rob Bowman), The Flash (1990, with Lycia Naff, Robert Hooks, and Josh Cruze), WIOU (1990, with Harris Yulin, Phil Morris, Wallace Langham, Kate McNeil, Mariette Hartley, Robin Gammell, and Fran Bennett), The New Adam-12 (1991, with Peter Parros), Friends (1994, with Sarah MacDonnell), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995, with Teri Hatcher, K Callan, and Tom Virtue), ER (1995, with Christine Harnos and Nancy Youngblut), Northern Exposure (1994-1995, with Simon Templeman and Bob Morrisey), Murder She Wrote (1995, with Daphne Ashbrook and Rosalind Chao), Diagnosis Murder (1996, with Roger Aaron Brown, Cindy Katz, Eric Menyuk, John Vargas, and Rebecca McFarland), The Burning Zone (1996, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Michael Harris, James Black, Sherman Howard, Keith Szarabajka, Dennis Christopher, and directed by Richard Compton), Total Security (1997, with Tony Plana, Kristin Bauer, Rebecca McFarland, and Thomas Kopache), Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1997, with Vyto Ruginis), Spy Game (1998, with Titus Welliver and directed by Winrich Kolbe), Profiler (1998, with Dennis Christopher, Alicia Coppola, Michael McFall, and Eileen Weisinger), 3rd Rock from the Sun (1998, with Shay Astar and Jim Beaver), VIP (1998), Brimstone (1998, with John Glover, Carlos Lacamara, and Scott Lawrence), Martial Law (1999, with Tom Wright and Brad William Henke), and Dawson's Creek (1999, with Liz Vassey and directed by James Whitmore, Jr.). Péré was featured in the comedy An American Summer (1990), the fantasy sequel Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time (1991, with James Avery, Michael Berryman, Larry Dobkin, and Dan Woren), the drama Painted Desert (1993, with Andreas Katsulas and Vincent Schiavelli), the thriller Eye for an Eye (1996, with Armin Shimerman, Natalia Nogulich, Sierra Pecheur, Angela Paton, Bob Clendenin, and Janet Dey), the action thriller Dark Angel (1996, with Joel Polis), the television science fiction movie Alien Nation: The Enemy Within (1996, with Tiny Ron, Kerrie Keane, Joe Lando, and Patrick Kerr), the crime drama Out of Sight (1998, with James Black and Joe Chrest), the comedy Soundman (1998, with Al Goto), the crime drama The Limey (1999, with John Cothran, Jr. and William Lucking), and the television drama Pirates of Silicon Valley (1999, with J.G. Hertzler, Jeffrey Nordling, Marc Worden, Nikita Ager, Paul Popowich, Karl Wiedergott, Kitty Swink, and Alexander Enberg). In 2001, he starred as Dennis Budny in the short-lived comedy series Dead Last followed by recurring roles in NYPD Blue (2001, with Gordon Clapp, Greg Grunberg, L. Sidney, and Joan Pringle) and The Practice (2002, with Amanda Carlin, Paul Dooley, Anton Yelchin, and Alan Dale). He also guest starred in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002, with Wade Andrew Williams, David Lee Smith, and Victor Bevine), The Division (2003, with Lisa Vidal and Jim Metzler), Las Vegas (2004, with Nikki Cox), Eyes (2005, with Rick Worthy, Brian McNamara, Richard Fancy, and Susan Diol), Numb3rs (2005), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2006, with Judyann Elder), Ghost Whisperer (2006-2007, with Daniel Roebuck, Van Epperson, and Scott Rinker), Life (2009), Nip/Tuck (2010, with Jim Jansen, Richard McGonagle, and Irene Roseen), Treme (2012), American Horror Story (2014), Drop Dead Diva (2014), Zoo (2015, with Billy Burke and Brandon Stacy), South of Hell (2015), and The Magicians (2015, with Rick Worthy). Besides acting, Péré has started making films. In 2006, he directed the comedy Extreme Walking. He produced and edited the short drama Perfect Day (2007) and the short comedy Pillow Talk (2008, associate produced by Joe Chrest). In 2009, Péré wrote and directed the short thriller Kink, starring Joe Chrest, and in 2010, he worked as producer, additional editor, and unit production manager on the comedy Swishbucklers, with Cristian Letelier. Further film work includes the television drama Running Mates (2000, with Teri Hatcher, Bob Gunton, Bruce McGill, and Matt Malloy), the comedy Full Frontal (2002, with Joe Chrest, Alison Ebbert, and Patrick Fischler), the action film Rapid Exchange (2003), the comedy In the Land of Milk and Money (2004), the sequel Ocean's Thirteen (2007, with Ray Xifo, Ivar Brogger, Don McManus, Joe Chrest, Austin Priester, Tommy Hinkley, and Scott L. Schwartz), the crime comedy The Informant! (2009, with Scott Bakula, Ann Cusack, and Frank Welker), the television horror film Mandrake (2010, with Benito Martinez), the horror sequel Mirrors 2 (2010), the thriller Seeking Justice (2011, with Joe Chrest, Donna DuPlantier, and Mikki Val), the horror film Creature (2011, with Sid Haig), the crime comedy Bending the Rules (2012, with Tanner Gill), the horror sequel The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia (2013), the crime thriller Empire State (2013, with Dwayne Johnson, Ted Barba, and Hunter Baxley), the drama 12 Years a Slave (2013), the horror film Nothing Left to Fear (2013, with Clancy Brown), the drama A Sort of Homecoming (2015, with Donna DuPlantier), the comic adaptation Fantastic Four (2015, with Reg E. Cathey), the science fiction comedy American Ultra (2015, with Michael Papajohn, Ilram Choi, and Trace Cheramie), the drama Trumbo (2015, with Stephen Root and Mark Harelik), and the drama Miracles from Heaven (2016, with John Carroll Lynch). More recent credits include recurring roles in Underground (2016, with Brandon Stacy and Brigid Brannagh) and Halt and Catch Fire (2016, with Gary Weeks), guest roles in episodes of Game of Silence (2016, with Conor O'Farrell) and Roots (2016, with Brandon Stacy), and featured roles in the action drama Free State of Jones (2016, with Keri Russell, Joe Chrest, and Jessica Collins), the thriller Assassin's Fury (2016, with Mark Rolston), the drama Shock and Awe (2017), the drama Heart, Baby (2017, with Brian Oerly), the biopic Felt (2017, with Bruce Greenwood), the drama Billionaire Boys Club (2017), the horror film Amontillado (2017), and the western Beguiled (2017, with Kirsten Dunst). External links * * es:Wayne Pére Category:Performers Category:VOY performers